


scripts

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [4]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, binnie is tired, eunwoo is worried, fluffy boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: in which Bin is frustrated and sleepy and Eunwoo fetches himmain: binwoo





	scripts

Moon Bin groaned in frustration as he read the same line for the tenth time. _Who said being an actor was easy and all about looking good in camera?_ Bin knew he was whining because everyone knew how hardworking actors are but he could care less at the moment. It was nearing 1 in the early hours of the morning and he still had another couple of pages left to memorize. He left his and JinJin's room hours ago, knowing he would just disturb the much needed rest of the leader as he too had a schedule the next day, well today.

 

"Hard time?" Bin startled out of his thoughts as someone's face leant over from the back of the couch, where he was laying down memorizing his lines. Eunwoo's smiling face greeted him as the older of the two climb over on the couch. He lifted his legs and let Eunwoo place them over his lap as he sat on the couch with him. Bin leant more into the pillow behind him as Eunwoo massaged his calves and he whined in relief.

 

"I wish I was good as you memorizing lines," he mumbled a moment later and he heard Eunwoo give out a laugh and he moved his leg in an attempt to hit him as a joke.

 

"Binnie, no one is as good as me," Eunwoo smugly said and raised his arms in surrender as he gestured his hand to slap him. "I'm kidding!!"

 

"Stop bragging," he knew he was pouting but he couldn't help it. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. He saw Eunwoo's eyes soften as he gave another yawn, sleep wanting to really take over him. But he can't because he had to finish it.

 

"You need sleep Binnie," Eunwoo softly said, hand coming up to stroke his hair back and he closed his eyes at the feeling.

 

"No I have to fi—" yawn "—nish this...." as he said those words, he knew he wasn't making his defence any better. He heard Eunwoo tsk at him then felt Eunwoo stand up. He whined at the loss but before he could fully complain, Eunwoo was there picking him up as if he didn't weigh anything. He yelped and braced himself, linking his arms around Eunwoo's neck and succombed to the defeat of not continuing anymore memorization.

 

He peeked with one eye when he was suddenly aware that they weren't heading towards his and JinJin's shared room but instead towards Eunwoo's single bedroom. He smiled sleepily as he was placed in bed, the covers smelling like Eunwoo, comforting him in his sleepy state. The lights flicked off then Eunwoo was sliding next to him in bed, pulling him close before softly uttering, "Sleep," and he did.

\----

The next day found him being woken up by clicking noises and he moaned in annoyance with himself. He knew he shouldn't have slept there, Eunwoo would take advantage of his sleeping state and take pictures, which he was currently doing.

But as he looked at Eunwoo, he couldn't help but smile anyway as the older one giggled at every photo. He decided he didn't mind sleeping in with Eunwoo anymore if he'd get to hear his soft laughter echoing around the room everyday.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe we're seeing binwoo in the small screen again! also petition for ASTRO to have their own tv series again please !!!!! (w/o the girlfriend arcs) lol


End file.
